


It was then he knew

by MilkyToastBoi (MilkyToastBitchBoi)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Azirapale isn’t oblivious, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyToastBitchBoi/pseuds/MilkyToastBoi
Summary: Aziraphale realizes his feelings might not be so one-sided as he thought.





	It was then he knew

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never read the book but I did binge watch the show and I did fall very much in love with these two dorks.

Now, some might say that Aziraphale realized he was in love with Crowley after the bombs fell from the sky and blew away an entire church. Those people would be wrong, you see Aziraphale has been in love—and in the know of his own feelings— for quite some time, nearly a millennia in fact.

What Azirapale hadn’t realized, however, was that maybe, just maybe, Crowley loved him as well. Until that moment, that is. You see Aziraphale, self professed bibliophile, had forgotten all about his hard won and so very precious books in the excitement of seeing Crowley and thwarting Nazis.

The wily demon, however, had not. And, while Aziraphale was performing a miracle to keep them safe, the demon had performed his own little satanic miracle as well— this one just for Aziraphale’s sake because after so very many years, the demon had grown to know just how important books were to the Angel. 

It was in that hairs-breath of a moment, as Crowley suavely handed over the bag of books and offered him a lift home, that Aziraphale realized the distance between them wasn’t quite so strenuous as it was between heaven and hell.

 _Equal_ _footing_ , Azirapale thinks as he clutches the bag to his chest and stares after the sauntering demon— the one who had braved a most holy place just to save Azirapale from embarrassment and discorporation.

Perhaps, that’s the purpose of earth. The place where heaven and Hell don’t so much as collide, as gently—and often— meet. There’s no absolute evil or absolute good. There’s just... them. Together in eternity on this ever changing planet.

Aziraphale swallows convulsively at the thought before remembering that it’s not just them. Heaven and hell are still there— still watching. He and Crowley can have this— this tentative friendship that they don’t ever admit to having, but nothing more. Afterall, he’s an angel and Crowley is a demon.

In the eyes of others it would be a most blasphemous act to admit that one such as he loves a member of the damned. And— he can’t even bear to think what should happen to Crowley—were Hell to ever find out that the demon, perchance, holds the same feelings for Azirapale.

“Well, Angel?” Crowley asks, hat tipping back just so, allowing the cloudy moon to reflect in his black glasses.

The wiry demon is slouching against the Bentley, hands slid cooly into the pockets of his form fitting jacket. The ghost of a smirk tugs at his thin lips in a way that’s grown so familiar that Aziraphale is sure that he could draw it from memory if he were at all any good at arts. 

“Ah, yes,” Azirapale says hurriedly, his heart beating much faster than it should, by any rights, be allowed to. He squeezes the bag of books tighter, worried that somehow Crowley might hear his traitorous organs increased tempo. “I dare say that would be nice.”

Crowley straightens ever so slightly, as though he’s surprised Aziraphale has agreed, before sliding back into his usual laid back posturing. He makes a scoffing noise, muttering something along the lines of, “I’m not nice.”

Crowley’s hands slip out from his jacket and needlessly brush at the lines of his arms, removing imaginary dirt as he saunters around the vehicle to the passenger side. With a flourish, he opens the door and stands waiting beside it, long fingers curled over the edge, inviting Aziraphale inside.

Aziraphale, who is still standing where he had been before the bomb had dropped, is touched at the gesture. He can feel his lips pulling up into a small smile even as his heart aches at the moment of softness that Crowley would only ever show to him.

“Come on Angel, get a move on before you really do get discorporated and lose those precious books of yours,” Crowley says, gesturing vaguely up at the sky where planes are gliding over head like bad omens.

Azirapale shakes the thoughts swirling around inside him from his head and nods to himself. He’ll have to work better at distancing himself from the demon, not just for his own sake, but for Crowley’s as well. He can’t let Hell get their hands back on the demon. They would ruin him. Tear all the little wonderous pieces that comprise him away until he’s nothing but a shell to be ordered about. 

Aziraphale needs to do better, try harder to create more space between them. He just, doesn’t know how when Crowley is already living inside his chest and filling it more and more as each day and decade and century slips past them. It’s only a matter of time before the space inside him bursts like a dam and he’s left overflowing with his love for the demon. 

“I’m coming, my dear boy,” he huffs and hurries after him, stumbling only slightly in the rubble left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write this the same way the narrator had spoke in the show, not sure how well that went over. Thanks for reading!


End file.
